High School ZeroxD
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Luego de la pelea contra la entidad conocida como Zero, nuestros pilotos Mazin, Koji y Tetsuya terminaron en el mundo de DxD junto a Minerva X y en el cuerpo de niños. Sin señales de Z y de Great. Pero ten por seguro que ambos dejaran su marca en este mundo.(Titulo provisional, se aceptan sugerencias)


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, la querida audiencia de TheDevilZero. Para aquellos que nos siguen desde el inicio les digo… ha llegado la hora.**

 **Zero: ¿De cerrar la página?**

 **Devil: Que subas tu fic, animal**

 **Zero: A pues si ¿Veda?**

 **Bueno, como les mencione antes este es un Cruce de Mazinger Zero y el mundo de DxD.**

 **Las explicaciones están metidas en la historia. Si tienen dudas… Léanlo.**

 **Devil: Recuerden no dudar en mandar un PM.**

 **Zero: Ahora al Cap.**

 **Ninguno de nosotros posee algún elemento de Mazinger Zero o HSDXD**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Kuoh con un cielo despejado sobrevolando un pequeño bosque completa mente en silencio y en dicho bosque se podía ver a un par de niños de tan solo 5 años inconscientes ambos con el pelo negro.

El primero de ellos lo tenía peinado hacia atrás con unas patillas, mientras que el segundo lo tenía a modo de rizos alocados en posición vertical.

En ese momento en el cielo se podía ver a una figura con unas alas volando la cual había aterrizado cerca de los niños.

-Koji, Tetsuya.- Dijo la figura la cual resulto ser una joven de pelos blancos y extraña vestimenta (No estamos seguros de cómo describirla por lo que busquen minerva x (Zero) en Google) está al acercarse se sorprendió de sobre manera al verlos de cerca.-¿Pero que les paso?. -Se pregunto extrañada.

De repente los niños parecían estar despertando siendo el de peinado hacia atrás el primero en levantarse.

-¿Q-que? ¿Dónde estoy? -Se pregunto el niño viendo hacia los lados hasta ubicar a la chica frente a él.- ¿Minerva? ¿Qué te ocurrió porque eres tan grande?

-Temo decirte que los que se encogieron fueron ustedes. -Dijo la albina.

-¿Nosotros?-Dijeron ambos niños, pues el segundo se había despertado durante el pequeño intercambio de palabras. Ambos niños se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Tetsuya?-Dijo uno

-¿Koji?-Le contesto el otro.

Así ambos asintieron a sus respectivos nombres y hicieron lo que cualquier persona sensata, calmada y experimentada haría en esta situación… gritar y correr como pollos sin cabeza.

-¿QUE PASOOOOOOO?- Gritaban ambos niños corriendo en círculos como si eso fuera a darles alguna respuesta.

La peliblanca miraba todo esto con una gota de sudor en la frente. No solo por la extrañeza del asunto, sino también porque estos niños antes eran adultos con un alto grado de madurez. Pero ahora se habían vuelto, bueno… niños y al parecer volvieron a ser infantiles.

Ella los dejo que sigan corriendo en ese estado probablemente no escucharían alguna respuesta coherente… o alguna en lo absoluto.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos completos hasta que ambos decidieron volver y calmarse para poder hallar alguna respuesta.

-Muy bien. Recapitulemos. Estábamos peleando contra un robot dios multiversal cuyo nombre tenía algo que ver con la Coca Cola…-Dijo Koji

-¿Cherry?-Le contesto Tetsuya.

-No

-¿Lima Limón?

-No

-Zero -Dijo la albina levantando la mano y con una nueva gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ese, la baja en calorías… quiero una.-Dijo Tetsuya

-Ese no es el punto. Estábamos peleando contra él, luego aparecieron los otros robots gigantes con su ayuda lo atacamos en conjunto… y aquí estamos.- Volvió a decir Koji

-Me suena a un capitulo de Super Sentai.-Dijo el otro pelinegro.

-Tetsuya no es momento para ver series, tenemos un problema enorme aq… Oh, qué bonita piedra- Dijo Koji. Al principio con mucha seriedad, pero recordemos que tiene la atención de un niño de 5 años.

 **(Devil: Pero hay que decir que la piedra era muy bonita**

 **Zero: No te discuto.**

 **Devil: ¿No que estabas destruido en este fic?**

 **Zero: Soy Yisus y resucite al tercer párrafo.)**

El nombre de la albina es Minerva X. Pese a que es un súper robot. Estos niños le estaban dando una súper migraña. Su grado de concentración se había reducido a nada y eso que antes ya era muy difícil hacerlos que se concentren en algo que no se pilotar un robot, comer o usar las cámaras del laboratorio para otros fines mas… **perver** sos. (0w0)

-Ok, volviendo al tema. Minerva ¿Dónde estamos?-Dijo Koji.

Ella asintió y comenzó a buscar la información correspondiente con el **Photom Connect** , lo que encontró fue… preocupante. No hallo registros de Energía Fotonica, ni de robots gigantes, ni de los Kabuto y mucho menos de Mazinger Z.

-Según lo que encontré estamos en Japón.

-Oh, eso es bueno, solo tenemos que ir al Laboratorio y listo.

-Ese es el problema, no hay Laboratorio y dudo mucho que este sea siquiera nuestro Japón

-¿Otro Mundo?.

-Sí, uno que no ha sido tocada por la presencia de Zero.

-Wow, eso es algo nuevo.

-Realmente estamos lejos de casa ¿no?.

Minerva estaba un poco triste, pues ya no podría estar con Z y ahora está mucho más lejos de el. Justo en ese momento soplo un fuerte viento que movió las nubes permitiendo que la luna los iluminara, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de algo increíble.

Las sombras de Koji y Tetsuya, no eran las suyas, eran más geométricas, no, mas robóticas. Sus sombras eran de sus respectivos robots. Koji con la de Mazinger Z y Tetsuya con las de Gran Mazinger. Pese a que ese fenómeno solo había durado unos segundos le basto para darle un rayo de esperanza. Puede que solo sea una teoría pero estos chicos poseían el poder de sus robots, solo que no lo sabían aun.

Por el momento no sería conveniente contarles de eso. Es muy probable que traten de usarlos y es aun más probable que se lastimen en el proceso, en su estado actual los resultados podrían ser lamentables. No quería ni pensar en las posibilidades, asi que tendría que hacer de la responsable por un tiempo.

Usando el **photom connect** se conecto a las computadoras del registro civil, ayuntamiento, etc. Para poder crearles unas identidades aquí, siendo ella la hermana mayor de Koji y Tetsuya siendo el primo de ambos, también hackeo el sistema del banco para que tengan algo de dinero, no le gustaba a ser esto pero en lo que ella se conseguía alguna especie de empleo o algo tendría que hacerlo y por ultimo hackeo sistemas inmobiliarios para que tengan un lugar donde hospedarse.

Solo quedaba un cabo suelto en el asunto, la escuela, ¿deberían de volver a la escuela?.

Al dirigir su mirada a los rejuvenecidos pilotos vio como estos seguían concentrándose en la dichosa piedra por lo que llego al pensamiento más lógico.

-(Si, definitivamente volverán a la escuela). -Pensó mientras buscaba una escuela de kínder donde puedan asistir de ser posible lo más cerca que se pueda de la casa que consiguió.

 **(Zero: A falta de un nombre original y nuestra flojera en buscarla la llamaremos Kínder Joys como el chocolate agregándole Kuoh al final).**

Una vez resuelto eso tomo de las manos a los mini-pilotos y comenzó a llevárselos a la casa que había conseguido.

No sin antes en el camino asaltar una tienda de ropa, de igual manera quien se creería que una chica con rayos laser en los ojos los asalto.

* * *

TIME-SKIP

-No puedo creer que nos estés haciendo ir de nuevo al kínder Minerva.- Dijo un Koji enojado con el uniforme del kínder con el seño fruncido dándole un aspecto más tierno.

-Dirás que tu iras de nuevo al kínder, recuerda que yo era de una serie de clones hecho en masa por tu padre.- Dijo Tetsuya con el mismo uniforme diciendo con algo de dolor lo ultimo ya que cundo descubrió que era uno de tantos clones los cuales si el moría otro clon heredaría su memoria y lo reemplazaría fue un golpe duro para él.

-Ya te lo dije Koji en el momento en que llegamos a este mundo no solo rejuvenecieron físicamente sino también mentalmente aunque tengan el recuerdo de todas sus vidas pasadas siguen teniendo la madures y inteligencia de un niño de 5 años.- Le contesto la peliblanca.

-Además, será la primera vez que iré a un Kínder, creo que será una experiencia enriquecedora.-Dijo Tetsuya.

-Lo único bueno del Kínder fue mi maestra en esa época, el problema era que era muy inocente en esa época.- Dijo Koji, lo último lo dijo con el rostro ligeramente rojo recordando aquellos días.

-Además me gustaría que hablen y actúen como niños de su edad. Esa clase de comentarios y dialectos no son propios de su edad- Decía Minerva con un buen punto.

Koji estaba a punto de refutar su comentario pero esta le mando una mirada que decía "Vamos, te desafío". El niño no quiso tentar su suerte así que opto por callar.

* * *

Para no hacer el cuento más largo Minerva los llevo al Kínder Joys Kuoh y luego se retiro dejando a ambos pelinegros.

Una vez dentro la maestra los presento y les dijo que se sentaran en una mesa junto con otros dos niños.

En dicha mesa estaban dos niños castaños. Uno tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro y ojos color miel y el otro "niño" de pelo castaño claro y ojos lilas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Issei-Dijo el de pelo castaño oscuro.

-Yo soy Shido- Dijo el otro.

-Yo soy Koji y el es Tetsuya

-Hola.

Así como buenos niños comenzaron a hablar de lo que vieron en la televisión, lo que su maestro le explico y todas esas cosas. Pero cuando no les prestaban atención Koji y Tetsuya tenían una conversación muy interesante.

-Sabes me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-Dijo Koji

-¿Qué la hora de la siesta está retrasada 10 minutos?- Le contesto Tetsuya.

-Eso también, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Es la inocencia.

-¿La inocencia?

-Fíjate, ¿que hubieras hecho en nuestra edad con los conocimientos y la No-Inocencia que tenemos ahora?

-Pues yo… Ohhhhh

-Exacto, todas nuestras travesuras pueden pasar porque somos "inocentes".

-Comprendo tu lógica. Y por ello permíteme acompañarte en esta misión.

-¿Hasta el final?-Dijo Koji extendiéndole la mano.

-Hasta el final- Dijo el otro estrechándole la mano.

-Mision 1: Averiguar de qué color son las pantis de la maestra y de nuestras compañeras.- Dijo Koji.

-Yo te sigo hermano.- Dijo el otro.

Ciertamente todo lo que harán durante los siguientes años será memorable, pues según los adultos, todos los niños son inocentes.

Lo que no saben es que su llegada y permanencia en esta realidad esta alterándola de maneras inimaginables. Trayendo consigo grandes cambios y con ello poderosos enemigos.

Pero…

Los hermanos Mazinger estarán listos para plantarles cara, incluso contra los mismos dioses.

* * *

 **Zero: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Recuerden que este es solo un prologo… más o menos.**

 **Devil: Como pudieron notar hay algunos ligeros cambios, no solo con la personalidad de ellos sino en ciertas cosas.**

 **Zero: Solo para aclarar esto NO es Yaoi.**

 **Devil: Nunca lo fue ni nunca lo será.**

 **Zero: Como sea. Recuerden que si tienen una dudad manden un PM o dejen un Review.**

 **Devil: Y trataremos de responderles lo más rápido posible.**

 **Zero: Se despiden TheDevil…**

 **Devil:…Zero…**

 **Azrael:…Team!**

 **Devil: ¿Tu de donde saliste?**

 **Azrael:… no estoy seguro.**

 **BYE.**


End file.
